


Stiles & Derek have the sex!

by ari1405



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, High School, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari1405/pseuds/ari1405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So first (and probably the only) fanfic that I’ll ever write aaaand of course its STEREK.<br/>So if anybody reads this i'm sure this will be pretty obvious but still.... derek will be DH = derek hale. Stiles will be SS. Scott McCall = SM , Erica= ER, Vermon boyd = VB and so forth…..<br/>what else can i say....umm i have no actual plot in mind so if you guys like this beginning then you can give me ideas & we'll see how it goes...cuz honestly the only thing i've in mind are various sex scenes LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stiles & Derek have the sex!

**Author's Note:**

> So first (and probably the only) fanfic that I’ll ever write aaaand of course its STEREK.  
> So if anybody reads this i'm sure this will be pretty obvious but still.... derek will be DH = derek hale. Stiles will be SS. Scott McCall = SM , Erica= ER, Vermon boyd = VB and so forth…..  
> what else can i say....umm i have no actual plot in mind so if you guys like this beginning then you can give me ideas & we'll see how it goes...cuz honestly the only thing i've in mind are various sex scenes LOL

After another night of just barely escaping death’s grip and dispersing from the pack in order to rest and heal while he can before another supernatural creature shows up and starts terrorizing the town, the last thing Stiles expected was to walk into his room and be immediately slammed against his door by none other than Derek Hale.

SS- Woah dude, what the hell!  
DH- You’re an idiot you know that right! Jumping in the line of fire like that; how reckless can you be?! You could’ve…  
SS- Dude! I just saved your stupid werewolf ass and you’re giving me shit about my methods? Ungrateful much!  
Now they are both yelling  
DH- That’s not it you idiot! You could’ve been seriously hurt!  
SS- I’ll heal!  
DH- That’s NOT the point!

Suddenly they’re both at a loss for words and just stare at each other. After a few more seconds of just staring at each other in total silence Stiles can’t take it anymore and, being the compulsive hormone filled teen, just leans forward and slams his lips onto Derek’s. At first, Derek doesn't react, but then instincts take over and he slams Stiles harder against the wall and just devours his mouth. They stay like that kissing and exploring each other’s mouths for a while, then when they come up for air they just stare at each other. Stiles, as always, is the first to speak

SS- wow  
DH : yeah   
SS- sooooo  
DH- shut up stiles  
SS- dude don't go all sourwolf on me now, you know you enjoyed that just as much as me  
DH- stiles....we're not discussing this. it...it was a mistake  
SS- a...a mistake!? How the hell is shoving me against a wall and then kissing the fuck out of me a mistake?

Derek says nothing so Stiles continues his rant.  
SS : really Derek how is that a mistake?!  
Again, Derek remains silent and just glares at Stiles. But when the lanky teen doesn’t back down Derek speaks  
DH- we were in the heat of the moment...  
But doesn’t get far before Stiles is huffing indignantly and interrupts him  
SS- what the hell Derek?

Derek glares at the floor while he speaks  
DH- we almost died…again. It happens; we just needed to release the extra adrenaline. There’s no deeper meaning to it.  
Stiles feels his pulse quicken, his face heat up with embarrassment, and his eyes water but before any tears are released he shoves Derek off of him and yells at him  
SS- yeah well then get the fuck off me and get out of my house asshole!!

Derek looks a little conflicted and like he wants to say something else but the glare that Stiles directs at him and the feelings of anger and confusion coming from the teen are too much for him. So Derek turns away from Stiles and just climbs out of the window and runs into the blackened night and heads for his loft.

 

The next day Stiles wakes up sore all over his body, and while he contemplates whether to get up or just skip school all together, he remembers what happened with Derek last night and is instantly drowning in embarrassment.

SS- God what the hell is wrong with me? what possessed me to kiss Derek I’m-the –fucking-alpha Hale. Ugh I’m an idiot…Well better go to school rather than stay here and wallow in self-pity.

While he continues analyzing his poor decision making skills he gets ready for school. When he gets there he spot Scott by his motorbike talking to Isaac, they notice him and wave him over. 

SM- dude took you long enough. I was wondering if you were coming or not.  
SS- yeah well not all of us have awesome healing abilities. Some of us lesser beings need more than three hours to recover from a night of vigorous activities.  
IL- You do realize that you just made that sound so dirty and sexual.  
Stiles grins before he says “uh…I didn’t even notice”  
Scott snort – yeah right, anyway today there’s a pack meeting at  
SS- what? why?  
Erica walks over to them as they head for their lockers as huffs at him…”ummm I don’t know maybe to discuss everything that happen last night?”   
SS- yeah whatever

So they all gather around their lockers and chat about the possible topics for the meeting, their homework and about what an ass Mr. Harris is, before separating and heading to their respective classes. Once he was seated at his desk and the teacher started on some boring lecture Stiles dutifully tuned him in order to gather his thought.

SS- Okay so pack meeting tonight, great just great! Not even 24 hours before I’ve to face that dick. Ugh like seriously Hale you kissed me, well technically I kissed him first but whatever he reprocriated the kiss, so kiss then denial, denial, denial! What is he five! I mean we’ve been at death’s door so many times before and we’ve never kissed!! So what’s up with that bullshit excuse about adrenaline. Pffft like I need adrenaline and an almost death experience to want to kiss him. Like hello has he looked in a mirror lately, really who wouldn’t want to make out with him when he has such a face. Such expressive and bushy eyebrows that always shoot up in an attempt to communicate his emotions, those intense eyes that I can’t decide if they’re blue, green or hazel; that sculpted nose that flares just a little when he’s exasperated, then his lips GOD his lips! So full and inviting and hiding those perfect white teeth that he uses to snap at me and threaten me with but admittedly it’s kind of a turn on. And ugh that ever present four o clock stubble, God I just wanna lick it. He’s really an idiot, I mean I could just come from looking at his face. Or imagining what he’d do to me….

So it’s safe to assume that Stiles paid no attention at all in any of his classes. In fact from then on, it all just went downhill as his mind kept fantasizing about Derek and his perfect everything.

SS- his lips on my lips a little tentative at first, which would be a total surprise but a welcomed one, then he’ll get rougher, he’ll nibble my bottom lip, brush his tongue against it and demand entrance into my mouth. Once my lips part he’ll sneak his tongue in and trace the inside of my mouth with it. Our tongues will battle for dominance but of course, he’ll win, he’ll lick the roof of my mouth then pull back and give me light pecks on my lips before continuing his exploration of my body. He’ll kiss and nibble his way down my throat, my neck while his hands are firmly gripping me by the waist. Then when he reaches my collar bone he’ll bite it gently but hard enough to leave a mark. A mark that’ll show everyone that I’m his. Only his. Then his hands will…  
Stiles feels his phone vibrate and when he opens it up he sees a text from Boyd

From Boyd  
Dude control yourself! I can smell your arousal all the way down the hall!

“Well fuck, like that’s not embarrassing” thought Stiles


End file.
